Spinning Webs
by tophinred
Summary: When a snippet of Ezra's past doesn't make sense, Sabine decides to find out why. Slowly, but surely, all the pieces start to come together. And the picture isn't pretty. And on top of all this investigating and sleuthing, could she be falling for him? Sabine and Ezra centric, a tiny bit of Kanera.
1. What Lies Underneath

**Hi Everyone! I'm PrettyBluEyes. This is my first story, and I've been thinking about this for a while now. I'm really excited about this story, but before we start, here are some things to note about this story! (And my legal rights too lol).**

**This is a mystery story, and my first time writing one!**

**It is AU, but only about Ezra's past and some other stuff. I won't give anything away!**

**I don't own anything except the plot and ONE character. I really don't want to get sued :(**

**This is a Sabezra, however, this is more of a mystery, angst, and friendship type though, not romance. There will also be Kanera though!**

**No like, no read!**

**Sorry for the long note, but, I hope you've come prepared for an all new story:**

_**Spinning Webs**_

.oOo.

Chapter One

_Post Fire Across The Galaxy_

_The Ghost_

"Stay still Ezra, or this stuff will get everywhere." Sabine said, while moving his cheek gently back into position. Sighing, he let himself go limp, and braced himself for the sting of the treatment. Sure enough, a sizzling burn shot through his right cheek, causing him to wince a little. Sabine smiled to herself, this was the same kid who had been bragging about how tough he was just less than an hour ago? She almost laughed, but knew it wasn't the right time, so she kept it to herself. But still, the feeling glowed warmly inside of her. Instead, she gave him an affectionate smile, before continuing the treatment. The scars were not an angry red, more like a fleshy red now. She heard a small groan, and looked down to see her patient tentivaly touching his wound, smearing cream along the tips of his fingers. Noticing she was looking at her, he returned the gaze.

"Are we done yet?" He whined, looking tired. Sabine sighed.

"Yes, we are done Ezra." A relieved sigh flew out of his mouth, as he flopped dramatically onto her bed. Sabine laughed and shook her head. This boy was too much sometimes. She sat on her bed, and started to put away the medical supplies, sorting them out carefully; she wasn't in the mood for an earful from Hera. Finishing sorting them out (and talking to Ezra), she let out a sigh of relief. _Now all I have to do is take this stuff back to Ashoka, and I can work on my artwork. _How wrong she was.

.oOo.

"Ezra! Get your butt over here!" Sabine screeched, while trying to lug a whole sack of medical supplies to the medical bay at the same time. Turns out, a bunch of pilots thought she could handle carrying something that must've weighed around a tonne. _Dumbasses, _she thought. Sure, she was muscular and strong, but a tonne was a little beyond what she could handle. Her thoughts were interuppted by a soft pad of footsteps, echoing throughout the corridors. She turned around, smiling as she saw it was Ezra. He ran closer, obviously wanting to help, until they were face to face, her smiling, him panting extremely heavily.

"You called?" He wheezed through deep breaths. Sabine chuckled to herself. She felt bad for what was in store for him next.

"Yeah, I need a bit of help," She admitted sheepishly, lowering her eyes. Ezra stared bug eyed, shocked at what words had just been spoken.

"You need help?" She nodded. Ezra gave a lopsided grin, the one Sabine always secretly liked. "Kriff Sabine, what happened to the strong Mandalorian?" He asked in a joking tone. Sabine smirked.

"What? The strong Mandalorian that could still beat your arse in a boxing match?" She responded, a evil smile tugging at her lips. As expected, he fell silent, the smile still goofily glued to his face however.

"What do you need?" He inquired, still curious at what she needed help with. She sighed.

"Can you help me carry this sack to the medical bay? Some dumbass pilots dumped it on me." She said, emphasising the 'dumbass pilots' part. Ezra snickered.

"Some sack it must be then." He mocked, making Sabine annoyed.

"Just get on with it!" She growled, making Ezra recoil to the end of the sack and pick it up. And not surprisingly, he fell down.

"Oh kriff this thing is heavy!" He shouted. Sabine chuckled.

"Told you so." She teased, making Ezra flush a little red.

.oOo.

"Bine can you carry me back?" Ezra whined, practically lying on the floor. He was matted with sweat, and practically looked like he'd just spent five days on Endor, trying to survive those crazy Ewoks. Sabine just giggled at his antics, and sat down beside him.

"No Ezra, I don't really want to carry something else that weighs a tonne." She wittly responded, mishchief gleaming in her eyes. Ezra shook his head.

"I don't weigh that much!" He protested. She facepalmed.

"Says the one that made Hera run extra errands!"

"Says the one that whenever it's 'that time of the month' goes and eats all the chocolate!"

"Says the one that constantly eats all the chocoalte!" 

"Says the one who makes excuses about getting Hera food but is then later caught by Hera stuffing her face with food!"

"SAYS THE ONE WHO EATS MORE THAN ZEB!"

"SAYS THE ONE WHO WAS SO HUNGRY SHE ROBBED A CANDY STORE!" There was an akward silence, before fits of hysterical laughter echoed across the room. They rolled around on the floor, cracking up every time they saw the other person, thinking of the angry store keeper. That lasted for around ten minutes, before the laughter finally died down. Sabine was the first to stop laughing, and offered a helping hand to Ezra, who still had occasional spasams of laughter. He took her hand firmly, but as he stood up, he cried out and fell to the ground. In an instant, Sabine's mood swung dramatically.

"Ezra are you ok?" She asked, concern flashing through her face. He looked up at her, with a thick layer of pain coating his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine "Bine." He replied, attempting a smile. It looked more fake than the Inquisitor's wife. Sabine looked at him, and noticed something that sent a wave of panic over her. His sleeve was slicked down to his skin with blood.

"Ezra, show me your arm." He stared pleadingly at her, pupils wide with panic. This made Sabine even more concerned, and curious.

"W-Why?" He stammered, looking more vunerable than a newborn Loth Kitten. Sabine sighed, coming down to his level.

"Ezra, I promise I won't hurt you, ok?" He sighed, his breath shaky, and gave her his arm. Sabine grimaced as she felt blood smear on her fingers, but she almost passed out when she saw those scars.

.oOo.

"_Why did you have to leave," Ezra asked, his voice cracking and his hand unsteadily tracing the holoimage. He bit back unseen tears and swallowed the lump down his throat. _One should do, _he thought. _One should do.

.oOo.

They were ugly and matted in dried out blood, new, thick blood oozing out. Sabine let out a gasp of horror. _How could he do this? _She had no idea what caused this. An annoying, nagging voice told her to go and grab Kanan, but she wasn't exactly sure if it would make matters worse or not. She whipped her head around, and turned to Ezra, who had a look of pure terror on his face. _Nope, definetly don't get Kanan. You have to solve this Sabine. _

"Why?" She asked simply. Ezra sighed.

"I miss m-mom so much, and I th-thought it would help." Sabine faceplamed.

"Oh for the love of Mandalore Ezra, self harm never did anyone any good!" Seeing his face, she felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry."

"No no, you're right, I-I shoudln't have. I promise I won't do it again."

"Promise?" She repeated.

"Promise." He said, sealing the deal. She sighed.

"Good, now let's go and eat the chocolate before Kanan eats it all." Ezra's eyes widened in surprise.

"He does?" Sabine chuckled.

"Yes, ever wonder why he is constantly at H&T? (Human and Twi'lek)."

"No- oh… RUN BEFORE THE CHOCOLATE IS GONE!" He shouted, causing him and Sabine to run a marathon to the fridge. Unfourtunately, when they got there, Kanan was caught red handed, eating all the chocolate much to their dissapointment.

.oOo.

That night Sabine couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure whether it was the weight of the situation, or a creeping feeling that wasn't clear to her yet. She rolled over, and it finally hit her. _Why didn't Ezra not mention missing his Dad? _Sabine leapt out of bed, and grabbed a bit of string. She found a spare spot of unpaintes wall (surprisingly), and painted a potrait of Ezra. Then, she attatched a bit of string to a potrait of his parents she had just painted. And from there, she pinned it to somewhere unknown. She covered it up with an old blanket. She could have just brushed it off and called it a mistake. But, if he grieved his Mother, why not his Father? So, in order to find the answers she was seeking, Sabine had to start spinning webs.

.oOo.

***Word Count: 1,399***

**And so, chapter **_**numero uno **_**is out. I can't speak Spanish. And I also don't say Mom irl, I say Mum or Moda or Mozza. I have a lotta nick names for her :) Anywho, I'll see ya next chapter, bye!**

**-PrettyBluEyes**


	2. Brother?

**Oh. My Manda'lor. 190+ views! What the heck?! This is either some glitch, people reading this over and over again, a lot of accidental clicks, or some miricale from heaven. Thank you so much to the three people that reviewed this: DaBLUyonder, Anonymous Noob the 2nd and Guest. And to everyone that followed and favourited. They mean so much to me. Feel free to review, but, no hate please! But I do love consturctive criticisim, CONSTRUCTIVE! Anywho, I will shut my digital mouth.**

Chapter Two

_In between Seasons 1 and 2._

The Ghost crew was in a much lighter mood today. Kanan and Hera were non stop flirting with each other (of course), Zeb and Ezra were playing an overly compeditieve game of Sabacc, and Sabine was watching their game intently, while sipping on Caff.

"Ready to show your cards kid?" Ezra smirked.

"I'm guessing you've accepted your fate," He shot back. Zeb gave a friendly snarl, before showing his cards; a Sarbacc. His victory was short lasted, after Ezra proudly presented an Idiot's Array, taking the pieces of junk they were using to bet with. Zeb snarled. Just before Zeb he attmepted murder on Ezra however, Sabine quickly pieced a simple, but devious idea.

"How about we go spy on Hera and Kanan?" She suggested. The boys froze. Chopper spun around. She could tell it was a dumb idea, and they would probably none of the pair would listen. However, she was proved wrong when Ezra grinned evily, whilst Zeb gave a devious laugh. Chopper rolled in, beeping mischeviously.

"Time to finally see what goes on behind the doors." Zeb replied, stretching his knuckles.

"I agree," Ezra added, stroking an imaginary Loth Cat. Sabine smirked.

"How about we wire up a camera to Chopper, and watch from my room. Chopper can 'recharge', whilst we watch this interesting show of events." Now all of them were grinning evily. ( Except Chopper, who beeped out a _MUWAHAHA_ )_._

.oOo.

"All they're doing is non stop flirting!" Ezra whined, flopping on the floor. Zeb's lip flared, and Sabine shook her head. "I thought this would be a little more interesting!" He moaned again. He had a fair point though, the past hour had just been cheesy pick up lines, so cheesy Sabine's mouth had started watering. But to be fair, only once they knew the kids silent, the 'fun' stuff would begin.

"Knowing Hera and Kanan, once things are _quiet _they will get more interesting." She reminded them. That shut those boys up. All eyes swiviled and glued themselves to the small camera placed in front of them. But Sabine was right; after five minutes, things started to get a little more personal. They started to talk about their love life, and in which direction they were going to take towards it, and what they wanted to do, _in detail._ Sabine turned the camera off as soon as they started kissing. By that time, Zeb was gagging, Sabine had just about gone insane, and Ezra had almost poured bleach in his eyes.

"My Mand'alor," Sabine said, her voice filled with disgust and horror. Ezra nodded, still with the bottle of bleach at hand. Zeb had rolled over, a look of relief on his face, confusing Sabine and Ezra.

"Welp, at least Hera didn't find the came-"

"YOU HAD A CAMERA GOING THE WHOLE TIME!" Hera's scream echoed through the hallway of the Ghost. Ezra shuddered, Sabine froze, and Zeb's look of releif turned into one of fear. Suddenly, Chopper bleeped out a response. The three sighed in happiness, knowing that Chopper had been the one caught, and not them. After realising Chopper's response was yes, Hera yelled at him, weaving a few colorful words into her sentences, making Ezra reply with a; "She says that?". Sabine nodded reluctantly. Even Zeb was a little concerned by the language she was choosing. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of Hera screaming her lungs out, she banished Chopper to the Phantom for matinence. The Twi'lek let out an annoyed sigh, Then Sabine heard footsteps coming upstairs. Quickly, she hid the camera behind the bed, betting on her life that it was Hera. The door swooshed open, revealing exactly who Sabine expected; Hera.

"Hey kids," She greeted casually, strolling into the room. Ezra waved awkwardly, Sabine murmered a hello, while Zeb replied with the usual "Hey Hera." Hera grinned happily, before lowering her head down, her lekku swishing in sync.

"Yeah, about my selection of words earlier. Not like Zeb has never heard them before though, I still want to say that, even if I use them, you never should. Or you will be VERY SORRY."

"How is that fair?" Sabine whined back. Hera shrugged. Ezra was permenantly scarred already, so he didn't say anything. Sabine was about to rant, until Hera gave her the 'death glare', a terryfying glare that would silence even Palpatine.

"Am I clear?" She asked. The kids nodded in usion, not wanting to piss Hera off. Hera smiled, and before walking out turned back.

"Also, Ezra. I'm really glad Zeb's becoming the older brother you never had." Sabine looked at him. If she had been a second too late, she would have missed that pained, sorrowful, look. It was drawn all over his face. He only stayed like that for a split second however, and quickly recovered stamina.

"Oh, yeah, I'm glad too." He said. His voice wavered a little and sounded a little odd, but he seemed genuine. Hera gave the thumbs up, and left the room. It was silent for a few minutes after Hera's depature. Ezra was the first to speak up.

"I-I'll be in my room," He clarafied, before jogging to the door, and sprinting down the hall. Zeb raised a furry eyebrow while Sabine sighed. Now she definetly knew there was something up.

.oOo.

_He lay on his bunk, curled up in a ball, thinking of the good times before 'the thing' happened. Why did it all have to change so suddenly? Ezra looked helplessly at the ceiling. Nothing can change the past. Nothing can._

.oOo.

Sabine knocked firmly on his door. He had been in since the 'Kanera' incident, and considering how late in the day it was, her concern for him had started to grow. She was grabbed from her thoughts however, when a muffled "come in" came from the other side of the wall. Releived, Sabine pressed the button, and leapt into the room, the swoosh behind her becoming barely audibule. She practicaly flew up the ladder, landing with a soft _thunk _on her behind. She could see Ezra's lips smiling a little, before they fell resumed their solemn frown.

"I came to ask you a question," Ezra turned towards her, his smile returning slowly.

"About?" Sabine sighed. She knew she would eventually ask the question. Her nose was too big to keep out of anything.

"You're relationship with your family." Ezra's expression grimmed. He looked like someone who had just been to around five funerals in a row. Sabine internally kicked herself. _Stupid nosy parker!_

"Sorry, I-"

"No no, it's fine. They were pretty simple, really." Sabine's eyes were filled with empathy, and her ears were still. She was ready to listen. Ezra sighed, and continued. "It's like this; Mom was always there for me, and supported everything I did and always helped out. Dad however, was always busy with something, and whenever I would show him a drawing, for example, he would just brush me off and say something like 'that's cool son," or, "good work Ezra," .Yeah, that's pretty much all there is to it." Sabine's heart swelled with affection and sympathy, two emotions that she didn't feel very often. Ezra was being sincere, he had felt the pain. Yet, she saw everything she needed to know in Ezra's eyes. _A white lie._

.oOo.

***Word Count: 1,223***

**Thanks for reading this Chapter! Also, Sabine is making a little progress in this Chapter. I'm almost finished with Chapter Three, so, be on the lookout for that. Anyways, until then, stay safe and see ya later! Byeee! ( Also, R.I.P Kobe and Gianna Bryant. You will be missed :( )**

**-PrettyBluEyes**


	3. A Little Out Of It

**Hello there again! Today will be an… interesting chapter. It's similar to the last chapter, but I hope it's better. Anywho, to have the exciting bits, you have to have the boring bits, right? Ok, I'll start writing.**

Chapter Three

_In between Seasons 1 and 2._

.oOo.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe. Everyone was considerably busy, so practically none of the crew members noticed. Except for Hera, that is. She was rewiring a power cell when it echoed throughout the ship. Quickly picking up on what it was, she ran down to go and see whoever it was. Luckily, she was met with a familiar face.

"Oh, hi Ashoka!" She greeted merrily, ushering the Togruta in. Ashoka thanked her, and the two made their way down towards Hera's cabin.

"So, it's been a while! What brings you here?" She asked intently. Ashoka sighed.

"I was sent by Commander Jun Sato, leader of the Pheonix Cell." Hera nodded, listening eagerly. Ashoka continued. "He was wondering, if, well, you would consider joining the rebellion?" Hera's jaw dropped. This had been her _dream, _to join a larger rebellion. She wanted to desperatley say yes, but she knew she would need authorization from her crewmates, or trouble was sure to endure.

"I will ask the others," She replied. Ashoka nodded, her expression caring and understanding.

"Very well then. I understand you need time to work out what's best for your cell. However, I need a response by 0930 tommorow, understood?" Hera nodded, and they bid each other goodbye. As Ashoka strutted away, Hera beamed, knowing that she had just been given the oppiturnity to live her dream.

.oOo.

"No Hera, just no." Kanan banged his fists against the Dejarik board, making a shudder ring around the room. Sabine silently agreed with Kanan, but she kept to herself, not really in the mood for an infuriated Twi'lek rant. Zeb had already made it clear he was on Hera's side, and somehow Ezra had stayed neutral. Hera raised an eyebrow. Kanan let out a deep breath, and continued his arguement.

"Look, I was given no choice to join the Jedi Order. I saw so many of my friends die on the battlefield, and then Order 66…" His voice trailed off, and his eyes were downcast, definently something Kanan Jarrus wouldn't do. Hera, seeing this, came up to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"And us, joining this fight, will prevent others from the same horrors you had to face." Kanan looked up at her, his frown twitching. Hera gave a reassuring smile, and Kanan grabbed her hand tightly.

"How about a vote? Majority wins." Hera proposed, her expression becoming stern once more. Kanan nodded, Zeb muttered a yes, while Sabine and Ezra replied both with an "Okay," both jinxing each other. Hera nodded, and then proceeded to clear her throat.

"All in favour of joining the Rebellion?" Two hands went up, Hera and Zeb's.

"Reminds me of the honor guard," Zeb reminded them. Hera had already stated her motives.

"All in favour of staying a single cell?" Kanan and Sabine's hands went up.

"Make art, not war. I don't want to be responsible for millions of innocent deaths across the galaxy." Kanan nodded, before a frown creased across his face.

"Ezra, you didn't vote," He glared a little. Ezra sheepishly grinned.

"Look, I was thinking of a compromise."

"I'm listening," Hera said.

"Look, how about we see how a month there goes? If it goes by well, we can join. However, if we don't like it, we can leave." Kanan nodded, his eyes shining with agreement. Hera raised an eyebrow, and then agreed quietly. Zeb and Sabine both gave the all clear. Hera arose from the meeting position.

"I'll let Ashoka know what our answer is. We'll meet the commander sometime tommorow."

.oOo.

Ezra treked across the plain, white corridors. He had been down here many times in their tempaory stay while the Ghost endured maitenence, yet his fingers were clenched into fists; he was feeling tense. Something in the atmosphere just seemed... off. A little further on in the corridor however, a sudden wave of comfort fell over him, and he looked up to see Kanan by his side, his eyes caring and wise, as always. He smiled, and inched a little closer.

"You're a little on edge, something bugging you?" Ezra nodded, Kanan's concern developing.

"I dunno Kanan, it's just, something feels off but I can't put my finger on it."

"You'll have to find out later, because we're outside the Command centre, where this supposed Commander is waiting for us." Hera interrupted, before pressing a few buttons. The door slid neatly, open, revealing the Commander. Ezra, instead of a friendly expression, was shocked to see who was in front of him. _Sato._

.oOo.

"_Can I get a piggy back?" Ezra asked Sato. Sato smiled._

"_Sure thing Ezra," He said, pulling him over his shoulder, and running around the streets. Ezra was squealing happily, until, blood. Gun. Screams. Tears. Rejection…_

.oOo.

The whole meeting seemed unusual to Sabine. Sato had greeted them nicely, well most of them. All except Ezra, she had noticed. His expression turned stern, and Ezra seemed constantly on guard.

"So Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and _Ezra, _my fellow Rebel Ashoka told me about this agreement you had come too."

"She has? That's good then, you'll understand Ezra stopped us from going at each other's throats over the desicion."

"Hang on, Ezra? Huh, he is only a child, how does he have such great negotiation skills, last ti-"

"I feel sick," Ezra blurted out, abruptly interrupting Sato. Exra steered his gaze towards Kanan, who nodded sympathetically, and with that, Ezra made a beeline for the door. Sato eyed him suspiciously, before turning back to the remaining members of the crew, and continuied the discussion. _In a much lighter mood. _Sabine decided that something obvious was going right over her head, and that maybe she should consult Ezra. Thinking fast, she came up with an adequate lie, hoping

"I'm going to make sure he's okay. If he was fine, he probably would've commed us," Sabine fibbed, knowing that Ezra would never comm them if he was fine. Or hurt for that matter. Hera, nit being that close to Ezra, spun around to Sabine's direction, fear riddled along her face.

"I'll go-"

"Oh no Hera, you need to stay and negotiate with Sato. I promise, I'll be right back." Hera nodded reluctantly, and Sabine waved goodbye. As soon as she was out of earshot, she sprinted down the corridor, banging into the same pilots she had encountered around four days ago.

.oOo.

"Hello, Ezra, are you there?" She asked tentaviley. It was only yesterday she was in the same position, except she was asking about his parents. Now, she was asking about a random dude she had known for about twenty minutes.

"Come in," Came the muffled reply. Slowly, Sabine opened the door, and was a little shocked by what she saw. Ezra was sitting in the middle of his floor, but he wasn't meditating. He was just sitting there. His eyes were bloodshot, an indication that he had been crying, and his belongings were strewn all around the cabin. Sabine skipped over the items, and made her way to her obviously hurt friend. She kicked a paperclip out of the way, and sat down near him.

"What is it Ezra?" He turned to her, confusion fogging his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sabine winced at his croaky voice. _There is definently _

_something wrong._

"Well, some issue has gotten you worked up, and I want to know why." She replied calmly. His eyes looked into hers.

"And why would you care?" He questioned. Sabine sighed. When would this boy ever learn to trust?

"Because Ezra, you're my friend." _**But I want to be more**__. Wait, what? When did this voice come in? Shut up subconscious Sabine. _While Sabine busied herself by arguing with her own mind, Ezra spoke up.

"I guess Sato and I had a history." Sabine stopped screeching at her subconcious, and turned to listen to him. She signaled for him to keep going.

"Yeah, Sato was a pretty major part of my childhood. H-He al-" His voice faltered, and Sabine realized her mistake. She mentally kicked herself.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." And with that, Ezra's voice halted. He took a deep breath, and leaned on her. And Sabine wrapped her arm around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a while, to say the least.

.oOo.

***Word Count: 1387* **

**Yeesh. This took me forever to write. Personally, I'm really happy with how this turned out! I think it's one of my best works, considering how much other stuff I've written but never published. Hehe, they will have their time to shine… in a few years, lol. Also, Chapter Four is going to be a while since it isn't pre written. Oops. Hope you guys understand. That's all from me for now, and I will see you next chapter!**

**-PrettyBluEyes**


	4. Friend Or Foe?

**Hi Everyone, before I let you read in peace, I would just like to say… OH MAH GAWD THANK YOU SO MUCH HEHEHE! Your reviews bring a smile to my face, your criticism is put in an extremely nice way, and someone helped me with my law because I'm so smart. Hehe. Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed, and the people that read it, but don't favourite or follow. I'm very thankful. But I'm most thankful for the people that put up with my bad grammar and spelling, I ain't no Einstein! I'm done talking. Enjoy this bucketload of information!**

Chapter Four

_In between Seasons 1 and 2_

.oOo.

"Ok, this is a very dangerous and risky mission. However, if we obtain the information, it will be priceless to the rebellion, and our fight against the Empire," Hera briefed. The Ghost crew was assembled in the common room, and were anxiously awaiting instructions for the briefing. Hera gazed around the room, her expression firm and athouritive. She cleared her throat, and continued.

"The easiest way to enter the base is somewhere around here," Hera said, pointing a finger towards a balcony, Stormtroopers posted at either side of the door. "We take them out, and sneak into the corridor. Then, Chopper uploads the data, and this is when the danger kicks in,"

"I like the sound of that," Zeb intersected, cracking his knuckles.

"We need to create a diversion to distract the guards, so that Chopper can successfully upload the data. The catch, however, is that the file is quite big, so we need to distract the guards for a while."

"How long should it take?" Ezra asked, curiosity slipping into his voice. Hera hesitated.

"Around 45 minutes."

"45! Hera, you know that in that time period,.of us being out in the open, there is a high possibility of being captured!" Sabine ranted. Hera smirked a little.

"And that's why I said it's dangerous. Now, let's go over the plan again."

.oOo.

The shuttle landed with a small thud on the dry terrain. From as far as the eye could see, all there was unsurprisingly red, cracked ground. Unless, you counted the massive steel fort they had just so surreptitiously outside of. Large iron gates stood tall, daring any rebel to trespass. Intimidating as it was, Sabine deactivated the security cameras, and the crew slipped inside, knocking the two guards out. As they entered, however, Ezra sensed something weird. It seemed familiar, but new and scary. He shrugged it off as he saw Kanan approaching though. Ezra was a little shocked at the smile placed on Kanan's face though.

"I thought we'd go pay our 'friends' a little visit, maybe show them our force powers,if they can spare a few extra minutes that is?" Ezra smirked.

"You know me too well," He responded. Kanan nodded, and threw him his lightsaber. And then the Stormtrooper chase began.

.oOo.

"I WANNA SWING FROM THE-" The Stormtrooper's belting was cut short by a perfectly timed bomb from Sabine. Two of the Stormtroopers turned to face each other.

"Eh, he was a bad singer anyways." One said, before being shot. The other rolled his eyes, before firing at the rebels. Sabine expertly dodged all the shots however, and threw a miracle in his direction. Straight away, the results rang out through the rooms, with one Stormtrooper getting away. Sabine dusted her hands, before turning to Hera, awaiting another instruction. Hera cleared her throat.

"Chopper's about halfway through, and the Empire's starting to catch on something isn't right. I'd say we should regroup with Kanan and Ezra, and figure out how to stall the Empire a little longer. After all, almost all the Stormtroopers are down." Not waiting for a response, Hera checked the coast was clear, before gesturing for them to go and regroup.

.oOo.

Kanan's lightsaber sliced through the air, managing to deflect another shot. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ezra was faring pretty well. Suddenly, his comm beeped to life.

"_Spectre Two to Spectre One come in," _Hera's voice rang.

"Come in Hera."

"We've taken down the lower levels, I'm presuming you've almost finished?"

"Yeah, almost," Kanan grunted, sending another laser bullet flying. He heard Hera chuckle.

"Ok dear, we'll see you then." She said, in a loving tone.

"See you then- GAH-" He said, almost getting hit, "soon." He finished. A satisfactory beep closed off the transmission, and seconds later, the last Stormtrooper was unconscious. Kanan turned around to congratulate Ezra, but it seemed that there was no Ezra to congratulate. He had run off.

.oOo.

"_Will you ever join the Empire?" Young Ezra asked. An eruption of laughter sounded from the woman, who quickly coughed. _Guess that's your answer, Ezra, _he thought to himself._

"_Sorry Ezra, I don't mean to laugh. But know this, I will NEVER join the Empire, unless it's to save you, Ok?" She answered in a loving tone. Ezra nodded, satisfied at the answer._

"_How about you Jaydon?" Ezra asked._

"_Same as your Mother." He responded, taking another bite out of his cookie. Ezra hesitantly turned to the older man._

"_And you?" He said, his voice wavering a little. The man looked up, grunted in agreement, before slouching back down. Ezra's lip trembled, but he bit it, determined not to cry._

.oOo.

"Ezra!" That voice jerked him sharply back to reality. He could suddenly hear the blaster shots that surrounded them, and saw Kanan in the doorframe of the room he had hidden in. As his senses slowly returned, he now remembered the reason he was hiding. _Oh kriff, nonono. I really don't want to go out there, please let me stay in here! _He pleaded to himself. Kanan raised an eyebrow, obviously reading his thoughts.

"The reason why you don't want to go out there?" He asked. Ezra sighed.

"Personal reasons." _Liar, _his mind sung.

"Ezra, we really need to go out there. Hera and the others are losing hope fast, and we just need to be there. And, they've discovered Chop." That caught Ezra's attention. He looked at Kanan grimly.

"If that's the case, then I guess we'd better go." He mouth replied, while his mind screamed no.

.oOo.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold them off!" Zeb bellowed, avoiding bullets flying everywhere. Sabine was about to speak, but one almost hit her face, so she ducked. Unfortunately, it struck her armour and made a dent in her arm, making her hiss. Everyone had gotten shot at least once, Kanan's one probably being the worst, Zeb's the least concerning, only grazing his fur lightly. They had been keeping this up for what seemed to be hours, still waiting for Hera to pick them up. But to be honest, most of the crew had lost hope she was coming soon. Shots kept on coming, and it seemed as though there was no hope.

Until, of course, Hera showed up. She jumped down from the ramp, and flew into the battle. She held them off while the crew hopped into the ramp, and then swiftly followed in suit.

.oOo.

Lying down and resting wasn't a strong suit for Kanan, and it definitely wasn't one of Caleb's either. It just seemed plain and uncharacteristic. He was more caring and sympathetic, well, mostly. Which is why, he would rather be banging on a certain upset Padawan's door, rather than hearing the occasional sniff from the other side of the corridor.

.oOo.

**A Few Hours Earlier...**

"Are you serious! You failed the mission!" He could see Hera wince at the harsh tone being spoken with. It had been a while since she'd heard it. She had always heard it come from her father, and it was a parental tone. So Sato using it made her feel uncomfortable in a lot of ways. And Kanan sympathized. He didn't have time to think for long on that matter, because strangely, Sato was rapidly approaching Ezra. And after last time, he had only one thought. _Oh Force._

"Just because of something silly from your stupid past, you screwed up the entire mission, because you were a coward!" He bellowed. Kanan swore Ezra's hair flew back a little. Ezra stepped backwards, but Sato hadn't finished his rant.

"That behaviour out there you displayed, was completely unnaceptable. You have no idea how to handle a war! You still act like that bloody seven year old that _I know _longs to have a time to shine. And it did. You cowered in a time of peril, and let everyone do the dirty work-"

"Finished your little speech, Sato?" Zeb intersected, arms folded over his chest. If he wasn't pissed off before, he was now. Sato moved his stare to Zeb.

"Not yet, Orrelios-"

"Well, I reccomed skipping to the point." He snarled, catching him off guard. Sighing moodily, he finished.

"We shouldn't have immature kids in our ranks, who seem to have the tendency to stuff things up." Ezra's stare faltered. Sabine's face turned a tad red, and then flared an andrier shade as she saw Ezra walk towards the door. He quickly turned back though, and the words he spoke left a mysterious presence.

"Some things never change Sato, always blaming someone." And then he ran out.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted, not hesitating to run out after him, Zeb swiftly following behind. Kanan was about to go and catch up to them, until Hera pinned him down.

"No, love. You need to rest. Then, then you can talk to him." Kanan sighed in annoyance, knowing that Hera probably wouldn't allow him to move for a good two weeks.

.oOo.

***Word Count: 1489***

**Oops. I did not intend for this to take so long to write. I guess I hit a wall, (Not literally, though I did crash into those wierd metal things in the supermarket), and only just got the determination to finish this. So yeah, sorry for the wait. Also, in the next chapter, I'm going to change the rating from a K+ to a T. And the frienship will be replaced with angst. Just a heads up. I guess my mind is taking a darker turn with this story. Anywho, stay safe, and see you all next chapter!**

**-PrettyBluEyes**


	5. Revelations Are Made

**Hello. Today, you are very lucky, why you may ask? I have not decided to bore you half to death with my extremely long notes! So, with that said, let's get started!**

Chapter Five

_Pre Siege Of Lothal_

.oOo.

Sabine jerked up at the sound of a loud crash. It came from what sounded like the cabin, shared between a hot-headed, and furry headed Lasan, and a cute, innocent (for now, Sabine thought evilly), smart raven haired boy. Unsurprisingly, shouting came shortly after, and another crash. Usually, Hera would tell them off for ruining her ship. But since she and Kanan were taking a lovely holiday on Alderaan, no one came running. Instead, Sabine had much more pressing matters to think of. Like how on Mandalore she was going to paint a mural of a giant Loth Cat without getting noticed. _Ibac Kelir borarir, Ke'pare nayc. Ugh osik, _she thought angrily. She pondered about this for a few minutes, before a loud voice boomed around everywhere.

"_Attention_"_, _It spoke, silencing the commotion in the next door down. "_Will a Miss Sabine Wren report to Commander Sato's office immediately?_" Sabine groaned. She wondered what Mr Bossy Boots wanted this time. She hauled herself of the bed, and moved forward. But then, the strangest thing happened. A voice came out of nowhere, and said:

"Take a holo camera ***They exist in the forest of my imagination* **with you." She turned around cautiously, and was shocked to find one sitting right there. She nervously grabbed it, waiting a few seconds. After no traps descended upon her, she took it with her. She was still a little weirded out by the whole situation. _Is this what happens to Ezra and Kanan? If so, creepy._

.oOo.

"Umm, excuse me?" Sabine asked a pilot passerby, pulling him aside briefly. But the moment she saw his face, she groaned. It was one of the ones she had bumped into two weeks prior.

"How can I help ya?" He asked, winking. Sabine resisted every urge to introduce him to her fists.

"Where is Sato's office? I need to get there," He winked again. "Quickly" She added, seeing as he looked about ready to flirt the rest of the day away with her.

"Okay okay! It's the second left, next to rights, and straight ahead. Although, my quarters are- OWW!" He shrieked, putting his hands over his mouth. Sabine smirked, but backed away after seeing blood dribble lazily down his chin.

"Bloody loudmouth," She muttered, grinning wildly to herself as she sauntered across the corridors. She followed his directions, which surprisingly led somewhere _other _than his quarters. She stood outside the shiny, white door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She almost broke the door down. No answer. Presuming she could go in, she flung it open, plonking heavily down on the chair. She looked around the office, then something caught her eye. It was a holovoid image of Sato, sitting proudly next to a man, who strongly resembled someone. The woman also looked hauntingly familiar, maybe a little slimmer last time she saw. It wasn't until she saw the boy she realized who they were. _Ezra's parents! They knew Sato? _And when she looked at his Mother, she realized that she was pregnant. Most likely with Ezra. Footsteps abruptly interrupted her. She needed to save this image for later. Then she remembered; the holo camera! She whipped it out of it's bag, and snapped a shot. Just in time too, because Sato had walked in.

"Miss Wren!" He said happily. She smiled through gritted teeth at him, still not forgiving him.

"Hello, Commander," she said in her nicest voice possible.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable, that is good." He sat down across from her, looking straight at her. Seeing her discomfort, he started immediately.

"Sabine, I just want to talk to you about recent events. Do you know who might have graffitied on the wall by my office?" Sabine froze. That had been her. Then, an idea struck her.

"Yes, actually I do."

"Who was it then?"

"I don't know his name, but he's a pilot. Tall, dark hair, tanned skin, the one the ladies go mad over-"

"Tad Mirthens! I knew it was him! He's been very secretive lately. I'll go talk to him. Thank you Sabine. You are dismissed." She skipped out of the office, smirking to herself.

.oOo.

"_Mom, can I please name the baby?" The six year old asked. Mira chuckled._

"_Sure honey, what do you want to name him?" Jaydon thought for a moment, and then it clicked._

"_My friend's Loth Cat died the other day, and this nice imperial found it-"_

"_Oh no, we are not naming him after an imperial-"_

"_Mommy listen! He said he was a secret agent for you guys called Fulcrum, and then I saw him get shot two days later. Mommy, that's why there has been no more information!" Mira froze. Grief filled her, but she smiled for her son._

"_Ezra it is then. I'm sure he'll save lots of lives."_

"_And if I have to, I'll sacra- sacrafish?"_

"_Sacrifice dear."_

"_I'll sacrifice my life for his!" He felt himself being hugged by his mother._

"_You're a good kid Jay."_

.oOo.

Sabine walked past Ezra and Zeb's bunk bed, but then something caught her eye. A book was on the floor. _Ezra and Zeb don't read though, _she thought. She cautiously walked into the room, and inched her way towards the discarded book. She picked it up, and looked inside, realizing something. It was Ezra's journal. Intrigued, Sabine flipped through, skimming most of the pages until she stumbled on something. She read it, shock coursing through her body.

_28th Relona, ATC 7301_

_Something came back to my memory. I feel pretty bad about what I did and said to Tseebo, he did after all save my life. Every few months he gave me four credits. Even if it was only four. I guess I found something out, and then snapped._

_Snapped, what does this mean, could it be?-_

"What are you doing in my room?" Sabine's blood ran cold.

.oOo.

***Word Count: 985***

**Haha, long time no see. I usually do two authors notes, one before I write the chapter, and one when it is completed. So obviously, I had no idea how long this SHORT AS chapter would take to write. Sorry :3. On the other hand, I may or may not be starting on another story. We will see. It may be easier, or it may make updating stuff on a regular basis hell. I really don't know. Anywho, especially now, stay safe, and let's all hope COVID-19 dies in a hole!**

**-PrettyBluEyes**


End file.
